Me enamore de ti
by Mercury233Mizuno
Summary: Michiru una conservadora maestra que acaba de sufrir la traición por parte de su novio y su mejor amiga se refugia en un pequeño pueblo donde encontrará a Haruka y a su pequeña hija Hotaru quienes acaban de de sufrir la perdida de la madre de la pequeña. Como reaccionará Michiru cuando Haruka le haga sentir emociones que ni su antiguo prometido le había hecho sentir?
1. Chapter 1 Un Curioso Encuentro

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES DEBIDO A MI DEMORA CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS AQUI LES DEJO UN BONUS DE AÑO NUEVO.**

 **Capítulo 1. El cruce del destino**

 **Flash pov Michiru**

Hacía un día muy bonito y soleado, estoy de vacaciones así que el paso del tiempo es irrelevante para mí por el momento, voy en mi bicicleta cruzando la avenida del pequeño pueblo al que he venido a refugiarme, llevo puesto mis audífonos y voy escuchado la música que tanto me gusta, voy despreocupada intentando olvidar al idiota de mi novio que se atrevió a meterse con disque mi mejor amiga, bueno ahora eso no importa lo que importa es que me repondré de su traición y conseguiré salir adelante como lo he hecho siempre.

Es un tanto extraño pero desde que le lance el anillo de compromiso a la cabeza me siento libre, es como si en lugar de quitarme un anillo me hubiese quitado un pesado grillete, creo que estoy siendo un poco un poco mal educada me llamo Michiru Kaiou soy maestra de jardín de infantes, el motivo me encantan los niños y si por mi fuera tendría hasta media docena; pero supongo que encontrar a un hombre que quiera lo mismo que yo estará difícil ha de ser por eso que el idiota de mi prometido decidió traicionarme en el último minuto.

Bueno la cosa es que mientras iba por el sendero que cruza el camino a la pequeña casita que está en las afueras voy tan en cerrada en mi burbuja que no me doy cuenta que una moto se ha metido en sentido contrario y viene directo hacia a mí, hasta que de repente…

 **Fin Flash pov Michiru.**

"Oye, hermosa despierta" escucho una voz que me llama "Por favor no me hagas esto bonita abre los ojos" vuelvo a escuchar y siento una tierna caricia que va desde un costado de mi frente hasta mi mejilla casi al borde de la comisura de mis labios. "Por favor despierta" esa voz aterciopelada me llama y no sé porque me cautiva sé que es una chica la que me sostiene en brazo por su forma de hablar y su suave tacto es extraño, su tacto sobre mi piel altera mis terminaciones nerviosas a un punto que ni siquiera Darien me hacía sentir. Poco a poco siento que voy abriendo mis ojos y al hacerlo por completo me encuentro con el rostro de un ángel rubio con mirada esmeralda frente a mí, pero que estoy diciendo. "Gracias al cielo estas bien, falló la dirección de mi moto y no pude controlarla cundo te vi solo se me ocurrió saltar de la moto hacia ti para poder desviarte del camino" dijo mientras suavizaba su gesto de preocupación. "Siento no haber podido salvar también tu bici" Se disculpó volteando donde estaban los tubos mal trecho que antes era mi bicicleta.

"No puedo creer que saltaras así de una motocicleta, podrías haberte matado" le dije mientras pasaba mi índice por la herida que se había hecho sobre su ceja derecha, tenía un tacto suave y provocador 'Demonios Michí te trastoco ese golpe en la cabeza'.

"De no haberlo hecho tu podrías haberlo pasado peor" me respondió aquella hermosa desconocida dejándome sin saber que decir "Nunca me habría perdonado el que a un ser tan hermoso como tú le pasara algo" continuo pero esta vez acariciando mi amoratada cien que había chocado contra su casco, no me había percatado hasta que me toco y una leve punzada de dolor me recorrió la cabeza "Segura que estas bien?" me pregunto al ver que yo no respondía a nada, pues cada palabra y cada caricia me nublaba los sentido, estoy segura que si sigue tocándome no seré capaz de articular palabra, por lo que opte por dar un paso atrás antes de responder.

"Estoy bien" respondí "Un poco aturdida, pero bien" le asegure no tan segura de que fuera así, pues todo me daba vueltas al punto que de repente todo se quedo a oscuras…

"Oye…" escuche a lo lejos y apenas pude ver que se abalanzaba hasta a mi cuando ya no supe nada más "Dios no puede ser, que no le haya pasado nada grave" dijo la rubia mientras la tomaba en brazos "No dejaré que nada malo te pase lo prometo, es una suerte que estemos cerca de la casa de Setsuna, ella te revisará" dijo depositando un tierno beso sobre la frente de la chica y levantándola en brazos se fue andando hacia la casa de la Dra. Setsuna Meiou su mejor amiga…

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, algo breve pero es el inicio de una nueva historia haganme saber si le gusta. Gracias por compartir sus opiniones conmigo hasta la próxima...**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS/AS!**


	2. Chapter 2 Eres Real?

**Hola lectores como prometí espero poder cumplirles y poder actualizar lo más breve posible les dejo un nuevo capítulo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 2. Eres real?**

"Set abre la puerta" se oía en la planta baja el estruendo en la puerta principal como si alguien fuera a tirarla.

"Demonios Haruka, vas a tirarme la pue…" se interrumpió la chica "Que es esto, qué rayos hiciste?" pregunto entre preocupada y sorprendida al ver a su amiga con una chica inconsciente en brazos.

"Esto es una chica y que hice pues…, pues casi la arrolle con la moto" dijo en tono avergonzado "Pero no la arrolle" se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de su amiga "A mí me fallo la moto y ella venía demasiado distraída en su bicicleta como para darse cuenta, cuando vi que no intentaría moverse del medio salte sobre la moto y la bicicleta para apartarla del camino pero…, creo que el shock fue más de lo que pudo soportar aparte que creo q su cabeza colisiono con mi casco" explico lo más breve que pudo "Necesito que la revises, necesito que digas que estará bien" suplico vehementemente.

"Tranquila Haruka, iré por mi maletín, ponla en el sillón ahora regreso" dijo mientras salía de la pequeña salita en la que Haruka se encontraba con la misteriosa chica.

"Te pondrás bien bonita, lo prometo" dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica.

"Haruka…" escucho que su amiga la llamaba desde atrás "Ve a la cocina por algo de tomar mientras la reviso" ordenó en tono severo que no dejaba lugar a reclamos, por lo que solo asintió y salió hacía la cocina.

"Tienes idea de quién puede ser?" pregunto la Dra., desde la entrada de la cocina

"No no llevaba bolso, al menos yo no lo vi lo único que vi volar fue un pequeño reproductor que no se en donde habrá caído, no sé si sus ropas tengan bolsillo en los que pueda andar identificación, pero igual no me parece adecuado revisarla para eso" contesto más que nada porque sentía que si la volvía a tocar haría cosas que probablemente asustarían a la chica, se veía una chica conservadora sin embargo le había gustado más de lo que aceptaría ante cualquiera, el tocarla le rebobinaba todas sus terminaciones nerviosas si solo con rozarla deseaba más; algo que estaba fuera de lugar.

"Bueno esperemos a que despierte entonces" dijo la Dra. "El golpe en cabeza no es grave, pero parece que tiene una estructura un poco delicada" comenzó a explicar al ver el semblante preocupado de su amiga "El hematoma tardará en unos días en desaparecer, es increíble que no tenga nada más, el desmayo se debió a un shock emocional, supongo que fue el susto y algo más, pero eso nos incumbe" Zanjó la Dra. "Lo que importa es que estará bien así que no debes preocuparte" concluyo, con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.

"Eso espero, no fue mi intención lastimarla" dijo Haruka bajando la mirada.

"Ey, tranquila se pondrá ver solo hay que esperar que se despierte para que nos diga quién es y si debemos llamar a alguien para que venga por ella" eso último cambio el semblante de Haruka pues no parecía gustarle que es alguien hipotético que había mencionado Setsuna fuera su novio o algo más.

"Bueno ya que" dijo cortando las palabras de su amiga "Puedes cuidarla mientras voy por Hotaru a la escuela, me llevare tu coche por mientras?" pregunto caminando hacia la salida de la cocina.

"Si no te preocupes, cualquier cosa te llamo" respondió su amiga notando el cambio de semblante de la otra pero sin decir nada.

 **En la salida de la escuela…**

"Mami Haru" se escucha la voz de una pequeña de aproximadamente 6 años que al verla corre estrepitosamente hacía ella.

"Hola mi princesa" le dice tomándola en brazos "Te extrañe mucho" le dice dejándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Y yo a ti mami" responde la pequeña devolviendo le el beso "Mucho, mucho" afirma haciendo los gestos con sus manitas.

"Igual yo cariño" responde Haruka a su pequeña dándole un último beso antes de bajarla al piso "Vámonos que debo devolverle el coche a tía Set" le dice mientras la toma de la mano para comenzar a caminar hacia el coche.

"Por qué tienes tu el coche de tía Set?" pregunta curiosa.

"Porque mi moto tubo un fallo y no podía venir a recogerte caminando está muy lejos y tu y yo detestamos el transporte público" le dice divertida "Además mañana no tienes escuela, así que le haremos compañía a tu tía esta noche te parece?" pregunta sonriente al ver a la niña sonreír por lo dicho.

"Si, me encanta estar con tía Set" respondió la niña entusiasmada.

"Si me lo imagino" le dice abriéndole la puerta del coche "Te quedara solo con ella mientras voy por unas cosas a casa de acuerdo" le dijo mientras omitía el hecho que debía ir a recoger su moto del sendero donde había quedado luego de la colisión con la chica aguamarina que yacía en la sala de su amiga.

"De acuerdo mami" dijo la pequeña y puso su música preferida en el radio del coche no volviendo hablar durante el trayecto a casa de su tía.

 **De regreso en casa de la Dra. Meiou…**

"Set estamos en casa" grito Haruka desde la puerta que había abierto con el juego de llaves que llevaba en el llavero del coche.

"Tía Sunny" le grito la pequeña que al verla técnicamente se colgó de ella.

"Hola hermosa" dijo sonriente cargando a la pequeña.

"Algún cambio?" pregunto a Haruka a Setsuna.

"Ninguno" contesto "Le dijiste qu…"

"No" interrumpió antes de que su amiga mencionara el incidente de la moto.

"Tía Sunny hoy nos quedaremos contigo" dijo la pequeña interrumpiendo inocentemente a las mayores.

"Ya me lo imaginaba cariño" dijo dejando la en el piso "Ve a tu habitación a cambiarte para que salgas a jugar un rato" le dijo y sin obtener respuesta de la pequeña pues salió como bala a la habitación que tenía preparada en casa de Setsuna pues pasaban mucho tiempo haciéndole compañía.

"Te la encargo mientras voy por la motocicleta para llevarla a casa" dijo encaminándose a la sala "Estás segura que está bien?, No crees que ya lleva mucho tiempo inconsciente" pregunto acercándose a la chica y acariciando su mejilla.

"No está inconsciente está dormida" respondió Setsuna"Parece que nuestra misteriosa desconocida no dormía desde hacía mucho tiempo" respondió sonriendo para tranquilizar a su amiga.

"Supongo entonces que está bien" le dijo "Te encargo a mi princesa en lo que regreso" Pidió mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un fraternal beso en la mejilla de su amiga "Gracias por tu ayuda" dijo luego y salió rumbo a recoger su moto.

'Me duele la cabeza, siento como si una aplanadora me hubiese pasado por encima, donde demonios estoy, esta no es mi cama, no es mi casa, no puede ser, lo último que recuerdo es a un hermoso ángel rubio que me… me ha secuestrado? Pero…'

"…Que rayos?" digo incorporándome en un solo salto, algo por lo que mi cabeza protesta.

"Tranquila" escucho la voz de una mujer tras de mí "Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza has estado prácticamente inconsciente por unas 3 horas" me dice "No te será bueno que te precipites para levantarte" me vuelve a hablar mientras la escucho moverse y rodear el sillón en el que estoy ahora sentada, al verla frente a mi veo a una mujer peliverde de ojos violeta muy hermosa 'Bueno pero es que hoy va hacer mi día de pensar tonterías' "Soy la Dra. Setsuna Meiou" me dice interrumpiendo mu vacilación mental 'Un momento dijo Dra., eso será algo bueno asesina serial no creo que sea al menos que la mujer este demente' "Mi amiga te trajo a mi casa" me dice viéndome fijamente al ver que no le he respondido a nada.

"A…a… amiga?" logro articular.

"Si la chica de la moto con la que colisionaste" me dice "Esa chica es mi mejor amiga y al verte inconsciente te trajo aquí" me dijo en tono tranquilizador tratando de apaciguar mi miedo muy poco disimulado.

"Ella… Ella está bien?, salto sobre la moto y yo… yo no recuerdo nada más" pregunto y digo entrecortadamente por alguna razón necesito saber que está bien, solo un demente se le ocurriría saltar de la forma en que lo ella lo hizo, veo que sonríe y esta próxima a decir algo cuando los gritos de una pequeña la interrumpen.

"Tía Sunny, tía Sunny termine con los deberes de la escuela me dejas ver la tele un ratito" entra corriendo exaltada una hermosa pequeña morena de ojos marrón, que a excepción del color de pelo podría pasar por su hija.

"Tranquila cariño no te agites" le dice la peliverde a la pequeña acariciando su mejilla "Saluda a nuestra invitada mi corazón" le dice señalando en mi dirección.

"Hola" dice tímidamente y sin prestarme mucha atención. "Soy Hotaru" me dice algo impaciente y poniendo su semblante más serio.

"Hola Hotaru" le respondo dándole una sonrisa "Eres una niña muy bonita" le dijo lo cual es cierto, 'si Darien no hubiera alargado tanto las cosas yo podría tener una nena un poco más pequeña que ella' porque tengo que pensar en eso ahora.

"Tía Setsuna puedo ir a mi habitación a ver la tele" ignora completamente mi último comentario y se dirige a su tía.

"Claro cariño" le responde extrañada la mujer al parecer ese no es un comportamiento habitual en la pequeña. "Pero solo un rato tu madre llegará pronto" le dice pero sin esperar nada más la pequeña salió disparada de la sala.

"Discúlpala, ella no es así no se que le paso" me dice ofreciéndome un tenue sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, así son los niños a los adultos solo nos toca en muchas veces ponernos en su lugar" le respondo veo que no esperaba eso "A demás soy una desconocida para ella no puedo culparla porque no se sienta cómoda conmigo" vuelvo a decir.

"Vaya veo que entiendes muy bien a los niños, tienes hijos?" me pregunta sonriendo más abiertamente.

"No que va, si por mi fuera ya tuviera media docena pero mi ex prometido…" corto la frase "Bueno en fin soy maestra de jardín de infantes" digo apresuradamente a decir.

"Vaya sorprendente" me dice "Es raro que alguien tan joven como tú pueda en tender a los pequeños y más aún que desee tanta descendencia" me dice soltando una ligera carcajada.

"Pues si eso es algo que me dicen muy seguido" respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa "Por cierto gracias por atenderme, me llamo Michiru, Michiru Kaiou, un placer conocerte" le digo parándome del sillón y tendiéndole la mano, cosa que no debí hacer y me refiero a pararme no a tenerle la mano porque mi cabeza comenzó a girar si dirección por lo que volvía a caer de sentón en el mullido sillón poniendo mis manos sobre mi rostro me quedo haciendo presión sobre mis sienes.

"Tranquila" me dice Setsuna "Solo tienes un ligero hematoma pero el golpe contra el casco fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que logre deshubicarte por un rato, quédate aquí iré por un poco de hielo" me dice y sale en dirección a donde supongo esta la cocina, al tiempo que se escucha un golpe desde donde supongo esta la entrada.

"Vaya estas despierta" escullo una voz tras de mí que me resulta familiar "Me alegra que estés bien" me vuelve hablar mientras la escucho moverse, asumo que esta poniéndose frente a mí al tiempo que retiro mis manos de mi rostro "Es bueno ver esos hermosos zafiros despiertos" me dice dejando una suave caricia en mi rostro que sin saber porque alivia el malestar en mi cabeza.

Le veo, veo a ese hermoso ángel rubio que creí producto de mi alocada imaginación, veo esos hermosos ojos esmeralda y no puedo articular palabra coherente al menos porque lo siguiente que me escucho decir es: "Eres Real?"…

 **Hasta aquí con este capítulo espero que les guste. Quise dejar a Haruka como 'mami' darle un giro y cambiar lo tradicional en esas chicas , díganme que opinan respecto al cambio. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias, sepan que son todos tomados en cuenta para el progreso de cada capítulo háganme saber lo que piensan gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Se les quiere!**


End file.
